1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater lighting system and more particularly pertains to illuminating a large body of water in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing illumination through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,544 issued Jun. 21, 1977 to Lapetina relates to a Sonar/Television System for use in Underwater Exploration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,429 issued Nov. 13, 2001 to Grandolfo relates to an Underwater Lighting System. U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,110 issued Oct. 14, 2003 to McGuire relates to an Underwater Lamp. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,081 issued Mar. 7, 2006 to Lunt relates to an Underwater Light.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an underwater lighting system that allows for illuminating a large body of water in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the underwater lighting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a large body of water in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved underwater lighting system which can be used for illuminating a large body of water in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.